Cuentos desde la silla
by Umbrella Agent
Summary: Escrito por Fulangator, un amigo que no tiene cuenta y me pidio subirlo, pero como no sabia donde ponerlo lo puse aqui, lo se, no es summary pero si se puede denle un vistaso y dejen review.


Cuentos desde la silla

Capitulo 1

Nunca había puesto nada de mi vida por escrito, ni siquiera como terapia y no si a esto se le pueda llamar diario pero espero que esto me sirva para tener algo paz, aunque no si alguien lo leerá o lo creerá tengo que contarlo.

Empezare por presentarme, mi nombre es Adrián Saldaña y creo que tenia 23 años en ese entonces y no era alguien especial solo alguien problemático, tenia un pasado revoltoso que serian una buena solicitud en cualquier pandilla o mafia pero nada de experiencia en algo que valiera la pena, tenia ya 3 años intentando buscar empleo y gracias a mi madre por fin lo conseguí en una carpintería que quedaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad, deje de hacer estupideces cuando mi madre tuvo un ataque cardiaco y por fin me di cuenta de lo mucho me apreciaba y que ya había sufrido demasiado y lo mas terrible es que era solo por mi culpa y siendo hijo único solo podía imaginar lo decepcionada que podía estar, aparte de eso ya estaba bastante cansado y fastidiado de la vida que llevaba así que me decidí por estudiar después de que encontrara un empleo.

Logre terminar la preparatoria, pero la universidad era otra historia ya era un reto estudiarla pero pagarla era mas complicado, aun así, me negué a tener otro pensamiento que no fuera acabar con la carrera de administración y traer la comida a la mesa, llego un momento en que no podía pensar en otra cosa aunque quisiera, hasta que en una ocasión, cuando regresaba del trabajo, a eso de las diez de la noche llegando algo cansado y fastidiado por la rutina de trabajar y estudiar que no me daba tiempo para nada, con alegría y orgullo me saludo mi madre, le devolví el saludo con la misma emoción, con la única intención de que no me viera fastidiado e irme a dormir, encendí la televisión la idea era de entretenerme y no escuchar mis pensamientos, veía la programación de siempre con las mismas personas y los mismos programas pero simplemente no dejaba de pensar en mi vida pasada como todo era fácil, con ilusiones y divertido vivía el presente sin importar nada como el niño que era, si simplemente la adolescencia no nos privara del cerebro que es cuando tomamos las decisiones mas relevantes y entupidas de nuestra vida todo seria diferente, a los 13 años me entere de que mi padre tenia otra mujer y que no estaba muerto eso me marco y me saco del poco enfoque que puedes tener a esa edad recuerdo que antes ponía en un rincón del cerebro la escuela y el futuro y ahora mi vida es la que no encuentro por ningún lado si solo hubiera una receta de como equilibrar una buena vida sin tantas penas.

Todo eso me lo preguntaba mientras veía el show de Cristina creo que me encontraba en esas etapas de la vida en la que no sabes si vale la pena todo lo que has hecho hasta el momento, y es que realmente no sabia si ahora todo estaba mejorando o empeorando.

Alterado y ansioso como estaba el sueño me empezó a coquetear y justo ahí fue cuando empecé a ceder y en unos breves instantes se apodero de mi y ahí empezó lo que entonces seria mi infierno, o por lo menos la peor de las locuras que me pudieron haber sucedido, diría que empezó como un sueño normal, pero no como esos sueños en los que todo se ve borroso, no, créanme, nada por el estilo, simplemente era real para mi pero a la vez no, tratare de explicarlo estaba vestido y podía ver cada detalle de mi ropa mi camisa, mis zapatos obviamente mis pantalones pero lo mas sorprendente era donde me encontraba, primero pensé que a lo mejor lo vi en algún comercial o algo por el estilo porque tenia cosas que no conocía o no comprendía, hasta que empecé a notar que era lo que siempre había soñado y donde quería estar, un paisaje hermoso un cielo azul, verdes praderas y cabañas yo se que es un cliché pero siempre quise eso y nada mas. De pronto me invadió por todo el cuerpo una felicidad y una paz como nunca volví a sentir y empecé a recorrer este paraíso de grandes horizontes. No tarde mucho para darme cuenta que todo era tan irreal como real, no había insectos, el sol nunca me cegó al mirarlo de frente y todo lo podía oler, sentir y ver claramente nada era vago ni revuelto como un sueño, estaba en mis cinco sentidos, todo estaba ahí, y de repente el horrible sonido de la alarma del reloj marcando las 4:30 de la mañana, no les mentiré casi empiezo a llorar cuando la realidad me pega así de repente no, dejaba de pensar en ese sueño, no me explicaba lo real que fue, tal vez porque era hace tanto que no soñaba y menos algo tan real, o quien sabe pero lo único que me preocupaba entonces era que tenia que ir a trabajar.

Había dormido desde el día anterior hasta la madrugada del siguiente día y claro me sentía bastante descansado pero sorprendido, llegue a la universidad y luego me fui a trabajar sin cansarme un solo momento llegue a mi casa ya en la noche y volví a recibir el saludo amoroso de mi madre como cuando saben que te matas por un futuro que tal vez sea mejor que el actual, me ofreció de comer y me sentí con ánimos de aceptar para variar, además me dije "tal vez cenar tarde me provoque soñar otra vez ese paisaje". Mientras mi madre calentaba la cena no dejaba de pensar en lo fuerte que era ella, pues para ser una madre soltera no dejaba de cuidarme a mi que fui casi adoptado por ella ya que realmente soy el hijo de la amante de mi padre, y este las abandono a las dos al enterarse del embarazo además que mi madre biológica murió al darme a luz. No me cabía en el alma el profundo agradecimiento que tenia con ella y el odio hacia el, no podía fallarle siendo un inútil como mi padre, por eso me esforzaría mas y me prometí que no la decepcionaría.

Después de platicarme su día y platicarle como me iba en la escuela y en el trabajo, también decirle que todo andaba bien, que no se preocupara que si todo seguía así pronto todo mejoraría, siempre le decía eso, para darle ánimos y verla contenta.

Me despedí de ella y me dispuse a estudiar para mi examen del día siguiente, me senté en mi cuarto puse una pequeña mesa que me fabrique y me acomode, puse los lápices en orden al parecer iba a empezar a estudiar pero inexplicablemente mi rutina de estudiar se vio interrumpida, esa misma noche me invadió un sueño que no poda explicar como si algo me ordenara que me durmiera y ni siquiera recuerdo haberme acostado, simplemente otra vez estaba ahí en mi lugar soñado, pero esta vez me sentía mucho mejor y el sueño era mas vivido, de hecho hasta vi personas y ellos me veian a mi no podia contener mi asombro ,de repente cuando me iba acercar a ellos senti que pisaba algo alze el pie un poco y vi debajo de mi una carta, al volver la vista ya no habia nadie, la abri y decia con letra muy adornada mira a tu alrededor y consigue el objeto que veas, y seras libre, me consterno ver algo asi pero obedeci extrañado y algo preocupado mire atrás de mi estaba un arbol gigantesco que no lo habia notado parecia algo viejo y maltratado y le faltaban algunas ramas como si se las hubiesen cortado con una hacha hace algun tiempo, al volver la vista, repentinamente todo desaparecio las cabañas la gente solo estaba ese arbol y yo aun asi seguia mirando con el instinto de no perder de vista nada mas, cuando de pronto vi a lo lejos un objeto que se distinguia pues flotaba fui corriendo hacia el no podia tomarle forma a la distancia pero ya casi al llegar me di cuenta que era nada mas que un reloj pero un reloj de los antiguos de esos de bolsillo no le vi nada especial lo examine y note que tenia una leyenda inscrita atrás que decia asi "con este reloj te entrego mi alma y mi amor", fue extraño pero no terminaba de extrañarme cuando, escuche una voz que parecia venir de todos lados era de un hombre que me decia, traelo y te dare paz, lo vi desaparecer de entre mis manos e inmediatamente desperte en el autobús a mi trabajo, me sentia bastante bien pero estaba asustado ya estaba bañado, vestido y hasta perfumado ni siquiera recordaba haberme levantado estaba verdaderamente sorprendido aun asi trabaje y fui a estudiar pero seguia pensando en ese reloj y en esa voz todo el dia y claro en el raro incidente de mi amnesia , ya volvia a mi casa tratando de hallarle logica a lo que me paso, pero cuando estaba por olvidarme del asunto, vi a unos ladrones tratando de atracar a una anciana , lo ultimo que queria era problemas pero no podia evitar verla tratar de defenderse, me irritaba y me decepcionaba pues yo era asi, pero la ira me invadio cuando me di cuenta de que esa señora se parecia tremendamente a mi madre y no lo pude evitar, rapido fui donde estaban los bandidos y con todo el coraje, miedo y las fuerzas que pude golpee a uno de ellos hasta que me canse y este se rindio, pero el otro se escapo con el botin mientras me ocupaba de su compañero, trate de ayudar a la señora a levantarse pues los muy malditos la tiraron la piso cuando se aferraba a su bolsa, al levantarla me alegre de que estuviera bien, me dijo casi en shock lo agradecida que estaba y que que bueno que estaba por ahí, me fijo la mirada detenidamente no pude evitar decirle que que pasaba me dijo nada solo que me recuerdas a mi difunto esposo dijo que por un momento penso que habia bajado del cielo para rescatarla, yo estaba alagado y sin palabras, le dije cuidese después de acompañarla a la esquina y pagarle un taxi, le dije mientras abria la puerta del auto tiene suerte de que yo anduviera por ese camino, la pobre en sus animos de ese momento me dijo no fue suerte fue el destino hijo, busco dentro de su bolso yo estaba sorprendido de que le hayan dejado algo esos imbeciles de repente saco un reloj y me dijo este reloj era de mi esposo es lo unico que puedo hacer para agradecerte, simplemente lo rechace pero insistio de una manera de la cual uno se siente obligado a no desairar a una viejecilla y termine aceptandolo de mala gana pero lo acepte al ir caminando me dio curiosidad y lo saque y al mirarlo bien empece a darme cuenta que era el mismo reloj que vi en mi sueño, trate de explicarmelo cuando iba a casa, a lo mejor yo quiero que este reloj sea el de mi sueño para darle algo de misticismo a mi vida me decia, pues no creo en este tipo de cosas sobrenaturales, ni nada por el estilo, estaba cansado solo queria dormir, es mi tercer dia me dije lo bueno es que me espera mi prado verde y mis cabañas o en todo caso mi arbol gigante casi burlandome pues ya seria mucha casualidad soñar tres veces lo mismo, abri la puerta, cene y me fui a dormir y si volvi a soñar en el mismo lugar pero esta vez habia como un centenar de gentes que solo me miraban y ahí fue donde me puse un poco nervioso solo escuchaba murmuros que decian lo habra traido, que le pasara, tal vez si lo trae, yo creo que lo trae en el bolsillo es lo que alcance a escuchar pero de entre todos una voz femenina muy linda me quito lo nervioso al decir, lo tienes? Tener que dije en voz alta por inercia, el reloj, es obvio que lo tienes se te ve en la bolsa al tocarme la bolsa derecha senti el reloj y lo saque y me fue arrebatado no se por quien, pero no me importo mucho al darme cuenta que cuando la gente se fue disipando me dejaron ver un pueblo hermosisimo, con pisos de mármol, casas de madera fina, todos eran jóvenes y la joven se ofrecio a mostrarme el pueblo llevandome de la mano, mientras pasaba esto corria un aire calido y perfumado con la escencia de esta hermosa joven que me explicaba como vivian pero yo solo estaba centrado en una cosa que le dije al interrumpirla tienes novio, perdon que te lo diga asi pero me dio curiosidad, ella me dijo un poco apenada que no y yo me sentia algo torpe y justo cuando iba a disculparme me invito a su casa a tomar café claro que acepte al estar ahí en su casa que era enorme y muy bien amueblada empece a ver detalladamente cada objeto y me dije rapidamente si esto es un sueño y se supone que estan hechos de lo que vemos porque no conozco ningun mueble que esta aquí, porque esta decoración no me parece conocida pensaba en eso mientras tomaba mi café, mi analisis se vio interrumpido por Alicia asi me dijo ella que se llamaba y me comentaba, no sabes lo agradecidos que estamos, rapidamente recorde la nota y le pregunte tu fuiste quien anoto eso, me dijo rapidamente no, pero te puedo asegurar que lo que dice la nota es cierto me dijo convencida o es que acaso no quieres ser libre, le dije claro quien no quedria serlo en un paraíso como este, se quedo sin palabras y me dijo te esperare mañana con el siguiente objeto y repentinamente desperte, me dije esto esta muy raro no se si me estoy volviendo loco o soñe lo que soñe, rapidamente acudi a revisar entre mis cosas el reloj no estaba no me lo podia explicar y mi madre no toca mis cosas lo busque y lo busque y no pude encontrarlo solo podia pensar en lo que diria aquella viejecilla de mi, que idiota y loco me sentia porque una parte de mi sabia que tal vez esto no se limitaba a un sueño y que realmente estaba pasando algo, no podia ponerme a buscar el entrañable objeto tenia que irme a trabajar, ya estando en el transporte no podia dejar de pensar en lo bien que me senti en el ultimo sueño por decirlo asi ya que iba mas alla que solo un sueño, a mitad del camino el sueño me invadio repentinamente y volvi a dormir y volvi a mi anhelado lugar solo que esta vez no habia nadie esperandome y mucho menos habia cabañas y ningun arbol, empece a sentir a alguien detrás de mi cuando apenas iba a dar vuelta, solo senti una mano que me toco el hombro y me dio vuelta de un solo giro al mirar a la persona responsable me quede sin palabras esta persona estaba vestida de traje no se de trajes pero parecia muy fino era alto y sonara raro pero por decirlo de esta manera era un hombre con los ojos rojos y mirada firme e intimidante rapidamente me dijo sin tapujos no se te vaya a olvidar el siguiente objeto, yo inmediatamente le dije con curiosidad, esto es un sueño, sonriente me dijo lo parece verdad pero estas en otra dimension mas alla del cielo y el infierno pero te dire algo muy importante fuiste escogido por mi para un trabajo muy importante y te digo te recompensare con este mundo para ti solo si solo me traes un par de objetos mas, pero debes prometerme que lo haras y no diras nada y al hacerlo te compremetes a que si fallas te quitare esa libertad que tanto buscas, te gusto estar aquí la ultima vez no es asi, le respondi claro que me gusto estar con esa joven y ese pueblo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, bueno entonces traeme este objeto estara a tu vista solo traelo y nos veremos pronto, al despertar me habia pasado de mi trabajo me habia quedado dormido pero ya no me importaba decidi buscar este par de objetos para acabar con esto de una vez use mi logica y me dije si era un sueño le pondría fin y si era verdad tendria una muy buena recompensa asi que me dispuse a buscar el siguiente objeto aunque no sabia que era pero tenia la sensación de que lo encontraria como el anterior baje del autobús y solo empece a caminar al azar me encontre en un fraccionamiento que no estaba nada cerca de mi casa de hecho nunca habia estado ahí pero me dispuse a iniciar mi búsqueda era de dia y todo se veia muy tranquilo, a lo mejor era algo estupido lo que estaba haciendo pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo me empezaba a sentir mas vivo y enfocado que nunca, aunque estuve atento a cualquier situación, objeto y anormalidades no pude ver nada me estuviera algo fuera de lo comun asi que me dije voy a volver a mi casa y no voy a buscarlo tal vez ese es mi error me lo tomare con calma y si se presenta estoy seguro que lo sabre, en todo el camino hacia mi hogar no vi nada que sugiriera nada empezaba a atardecer y solo pensaba en ese hombre que casi me amenazo y no podia dejar de pensar en las palabras "esto esta mas alla del cielo y del infierno" que demonios quedra decir con eso que sera, el purgatorio? no parece tan horrible como lo que me han contado de el, en fin, no podia evitar sentirme un poco mal con el hecho de no haber ido a trabajar era algo raro en mi, aunque en su momento me senti bien, al no ir la perspectiva es mucho mas deprimente es como si me hubiera fabricado un edificio y lo llevara a la mitad y luego simplemente lo destruyera, al venir pensando eso ya venia llegando a mi hogar cuando de repente vi a mi madre decirme, mira lo que compre por casi nada un comedor un señor me lo regalo casi solo porque ya era muy viejo y tenia una silla manchada de marron el respaldo y el asiento pero esta bien no crees, empece a pensar que tal vez el comedor o mas bien la mesa que era lo mas bonito era lo que me pedia aquel hombre, lo decepcionante va a ser cuando mi madre no lo vea por la mañana, le ayude a meter los muebles por la puerta pero al ir metiendo silla por silla note que la que estaba manchada tambien tenia un olor horrible como a muerto y que ademas no hacia juego con las demas sillas, con razon se las habian regalado no era ninguna cosa fuera de lo comun me dije, fuera de lo comun hubiera sido que le hubieran regalado un diamante o un comedor nuevo y no un comedor viejo y una silla que no concuerda y aparte apestosa, no podia aguantar el olor y le dije a mi madre esta silla tiene que limpiarse trate y trate de quitarle el olor pero no pude de todos modos la deje y si la queria o no aquel hombre me lo tendria que decir en su momento, me dispuse a dormir apresuradamente emocionado de que solo me faltaria un objeto mas, al volver al soñado lugar, fui bienvenido todos los del pueblo me felicitaron con mucha euforia y me cargaron hasta una plaza que estaba en medio del mismo al casi llegar me bajaron y Alicia me tomo de la mano y me dijo yo se que te fue muy difícil aceptar este desafio pero estoy segura que lo haras bien, le dije no ha sido nada difícil de hecho creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado al terminar de decir esto al ver lo que estaba en medio de la plaza me quede petrificado y con panico como el que nunca me habia invadido habia un corazon latiendo sobre la silla que estaba manchada de marron, de pronto el hombre que me habia encontrado antes aparecio de entre la gente y me dijo burlandose esto no te lo esperabas verdad, esperarme, esperarme que, un corazon latiendo en la silla que encontro mi madre es repulsivo y claro no me lo esperaba, solo que hay un error en lo que ves, en efecto es la silla que encontro tu madre, y de hecho el corazon que esta ahí es de tu madre, desperte en ese mismo momento, de un salto fui hasta el cuarto de mi madre al llegar estaba asustada y queria gritar pero no podia por el mismo miedo que le provocaba el tipo que estaba a un lado de ella, de hecho era un ladron que estaba apunto de apuñalarla, al verme se avalanzo contra mi moviendo y golpeando con el puñal hacia mi apenas podia moverme no estaba en condicion de una pelea pero rapido corri a la cocina y tome la silla que me aparecio en el sueño y que compro mi madre y se la rompi en la cabeza encapuchada que tenia, me tome 5 minutos para digerir todo lo que paso, empece a aclarar mis ideas y despues no se si fue por reflejo o morbo tuve que quitarle la capucha la sorpresa me impacto cuando me di cuenta de que era mi padre y al ver su cartera para asegurarme me di cuenta de que realmente era el pero otra cosa salio a la luz encontre una nota que decia, esto se me merecen las perras como tu, que esperabas que no te iba a encontrar y que ibas arrebatarle el hijo a su verdadera madre, descansa en paz, eso era todo no podia pensar en la nota fui a ver a mi madre para ver como estaba, al llegar me dijo ya se fue o que le hiciste anda dime, le dije creo que lo mate pero no creo que te vaya a gustar lo que veas o te enteres de quien es, entonces ya te diste cuenta me dijo, que es tu padre, si y tambien me di cuenta que no eres mi madre según el, es eso cierto, porque siempre las cosas buenas duran tan poco pareciera que en algun lugar o alguna persona les encela ver felices a las personas al ver la cara de mi madre me di cuenta de la verdad, ya no la reconocia estaba confundido perdido y molesto con ella y con todos me sentia confundido y molesto como años atrás en mi infacia pero esta vez con mayor motivo que podia haber hecho mi padre o que podia haber hecho mi madre para acabar en este espectáculo tan bizarro y doloroso de presenciar ya no contaba con la razon estaba fuera de mi lo unico que me pasaba por la cabeza era acabar este estupido misterio rapido le pregunte quien eres y porque no estoy con mi madre, al empezar a interrogarla, inmediatamente me interrumpio y me confeso lo mas macabro y logico que puedo recordar después de eso, me confeso que hace mucho tiempo cuando mi padre caminaba por el parque el la vio sentada leyendo un libro de motivación el fue el que empezo todo con la palabra hola ella simplemente asintio y el insistio en sentarse junto a ella en esa banca el cortejo de ellos dos empezo sin saber que mi madre hubiese sabido que el estaba casado con la que crei mi madre biologica, el tuvo una relacion de tres años en la que los ultimos dos ella sabia que era la amante pero simplemente un dia esto le empezo a molestar y no pudo soportarlo mas y lo hizo elegir entre mi madre y su esposa entonces el simplemente le dijo con mi esposa claro el trato era que tu solo eras una fantasia si no te gusto entonces esto termina aquí, ella angustiada empezo a seguirlo quien sabe porque pero lo hacia tal vez por la costumbre o por tratar de ver si recapacitaba que se yo, pero en una de esas ocasiones observo que el salia de su casa con su esposa embarazada y la cuidaba con mucho cuidado, creo que mientras me contaba su historia pude ver a la verdadera persona que era mi madre la real, la mujer, la vengativa, lo que ella no sospechaba es que era el demasiado influyente pues era un politico demasiado respetado y con mucho poder dio ordenes de proteger a su esposa contra cualquier persona cuando el no estuviera, mi madre intento por todos lados entrar por la casa, ya sea en la noche o tratar de encontrar sola a su oponente pero siempre estaba bien vigilada, incluso se disfrazo para poder despistar a los guardaespaldas de esta mujer, pero siempre era descubierta hasta que un dia la entonces esposa de mi padre le extraño la insistencia de mi madre y un buen dia le dejo pasar, mi madre extrañada fue invitada en esa gran casa incluso hasta ceno con ella y antes de decir cualquier comentario la esposa de mi padre (nunca me dijo el nombre mi madre), le dijo ya se porque estas aquí tratas de hacerme daño de alguna manera no es asi?, mi madre solo empezo a llorar y le respondio como puedes estar con un monstruo como Edgar el nos mintio a las dos, con una sonrisa como desganada le respondio esta señora, mira a mi alrededor tu crees que esto lo tendria por mi cuenta o lo podria tener con un hombre honesto, no, a mi no me mintio simplemente tenemos un trato mientras el cuide de mi y de nuestro futuro hijo el puede hacer lo que quiera, aun puedo recordar el rostro de mi madre cuando me conto lo mucho que se enfurecio parecia que estaba ahí, se puso de pie en ese gran comedor y en esa gran mesa que las separaba de extremo a extremo y mi madre le respondio con una frialdad como si trataras al ser mas despreciable que hayas encontrado,con que lo que te preocupa es tu hijo no, entonces tomo el cuchillo de la mesa y fue hacia ella corriendo pero los guardaespaldas se lo impidieron en seco pues no avanzo ni tres metros, mira le respondio su oponente trate de razonar contigo pero eres como las otras ten este dinero y largate la echaron como si fuera basura y con el dinero consiguió la casa donde vivimos y desde donde les cuento esta historia, abrumada y perturbada no sabia que hacer y recurrio a la persona o mas bien al ser que puede todo lo malo y cualquier placer al ente que siempre esta ahí pero nunca se presenta ni se deja ver, en otras palabras recurrio al diablo, lo hizo creo yo de la manera correcta como le gusta que lo invoquen con mucho sufrimiento y al punto de que no te importe perder nada ni siquiera la vida y mucho menos el alma y sin que ella dijera una palabra simplemente con el sentir aparecio este angel caido para presentarle sus servicios, mi madre lo reconocio de inmediato pues el miedo la invadio en cuanto lo vio no se presento de rojo y con cola y cuernos, lo que la aterro es que aparecio como su estrella de cine favorita pero este actor ya llevaba muerto 5 años y aparecio en blanco y negro como en las peliculas, el diablo solto la carcajada y le respondio a mi aterrada madre por mas que quiero tener una apariencia agradable no puedo evitar que me tengan miedo tal vez sea mi personalidad, en fin, antes de que digas algo o que me entregues tu alma con un mal trato dejame ofrecerte algo mejor un consejo, ya se lo que te paso y lo vi todo es un bastardo y sabes una cosa te quiero ayudar y pense como podria sufrir mas este individuo hmm matando a su esposa no, matando a su hijo no te consolaria mucho pues no es culpa del pequeño, pero mi madre lo interrumpio y le dijo pero es un engendro no merece vivir y si ese es mi trato te doy mi alma a cambio de que le quites la vida a ese niño quiero verlos sufrir a los dos que se retuerzan y que sientan lo que yo senti, malditos sean, a lo que el diablo tranquilamente respondio, querida, mi vida, tu alma no vale nada, te voy a explicar algo muy raro me presente aquí porque antes de que conocieras a este tipo tu digamoslo asi eras rentable ahora con esos actos que has intentado hacer con eso de querer matar a esa mujer y tratar de hacer un pacto conmigo creeme que van a pensar un poco alla arriba para dejarte pasar mi vida, por otro lado yo solo hago tratos con gente que siempre ha sido buena y que en un caso de desesperación me pide ayuda con ellos si hago tratos, pero aquí va mi oferta espero que la tomes, que te parece si el niño que va a tener esa mujer muera en el parto pero a cambio tu tengas a otro por esa perdida, que te parece asi no pasa nada y tu estas contenta la muerte de ese niño y solo se intercambian las vidas, mi madre ya calmada le contesto pero ese niño seria el anticristo o algo asi, el diablo solo se sonreia como cuando se creen mejor que tu, y le respondio, no eres tan afortunada mujer, ese niño sera hijo tuyo y de ese hombre y si sera puro pero este es el trato, tu lo mantendras puro hasta los 18 y yo vendre por el y esa sera mi alma y mi pago yo solo sembrare y tu cosecharas que te parece? Esta bien pero mata al hijo de ellos, claro le respondio el de hecho ya murio, adios y no olvides el trato ah y cuidate porque estas embarazada y ahí es donde entro yo le interrumpi a mi madre y me dijo si hijo pero tienes que entender, le dije entender que, que solo me estas usando que solo soy un alma un recibo de pago una deuda, me interrumpio, has tenido esos sueños verdad, me sorprendi de que lo supiera y le dije como lo sabes, me respondio tambien me dijo eso, que necesitaba que alguien valioso le trajera almas que las recolectara por asi decirlo y se las llevara al parecer ya no te falta nada, de que hablas le dije cuales almas, yo solo he recolectado un reloj y una silla que ya esta rota pero al terminar de decir esta palabra al ver la silla de nuevo esta estaba reparada como si nunca la hubiese roto, mi madre me tomo de la mano y me dijo tiernamente casi llorando hijo el reloj era el alma de un hombre que quedo atrapada en el, el corazon que viste representa el alma de una persona que tu debiste conocer hijo solo toma asiento y descansa por reflejo no quise sentarme estaba perturbado como para hacerlo pero no quise hacerlo en esa silla pero empece a tener un tipo de visiones al ver detenidamente a la silla esa mancha en el respaldo empece a tener como recuerdos vi personas sentadas en esa silla miles pasar rapidamente cada vez que me acercaba a la silla veia y veia estas personas algo me hizo sentarme al fin y vi a la ultima persona que se sento en ella la esposa de mi padre, la vision que tuve fue tan vivida que no puedo creer que me paso ella estaba viendo esta silla en una tienda de antigüedades luego la compro porque le gusto el acabado y dijo quedaria perfecta para el comedor de mi casa ya sentada en su hogar en ese mismo comedor en el que mi madre comio con ella, mientras ella estaba sentada en esta silla y comiendo un ruido se escucho desde la ventana al girar ella solo vio en la ventana un punto rojo y luego un agujero después un pinchazo en el pecho, habia sido atacada por un enemigo politico de mi padre recibio un disparo en el corazon fallecio inmediatamente, despues de tener esta horrible vision viaje hasta aquel lugar y vi a aquel hombre elegante y al fin lo reconoci era el hombre que hizo el trato con mi madre era el diablo mirandome con confianza y frialdad y acercandose a mi extendiendo su mano al rechazarlo, me tomo de la mano y me saludo diciendo trato hecho y se alejo con toda la comunidad del pueblo, le dije que demonios pasa aquí en donde estoy, me contesto un poco ironico, en un lugar en el que nunca estaras amigo agradececelo a tu madre, dije furioso yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hizo mi madre yo merezco estar aquí, el diablo dio la vuelta con una risa ironica y aparecio desde la lejania, frente a mi y dijo pero niño no mereces estar aquí ademas esta silla tiene muy buenos recuerdos para mi y tu casi la destruyes por eso tendras un premio especial al regresar a tu casa , insisti pero que tengo que hacer para estar aquí tu me dijiste que si te traia todo esto seria libre ese fue el trato, aquella joven corrio hacia mi tapando mi boca y diciendome al oido ya eres libre idiota este es el infierno, entonces de pronto al escuchar esas palabras al mirar alrededor empece a notar que todo se transformaba, el diablo solo podia decir sarcásticamente muy bien ahora ya lo sabes no hay salida no podras regresar, aquel que mira el infierno se queda en el y ya viste su verdadera forma, lo que antes era un campo y cabañas fue remplazado en un pestañeo con un aire toxico como azufre y estaba flotando sobre aguas negras al mirarlas habia gente luchando por salir y vi enormes bestias en el agua tragandoselos al darme cuenta de lo que veia, dije que pasa aquí, que pasa respondio el, pasa que caeras con esas personas su pecado fue ver el infierno como una diversión y su destino es ser juguetes de mis mascotas tragarlos y escupirlos eternamente, subitamente empece a caer extrañamente rapido pero esta joven que nunca supe porque me salvo se interpuso entre estas bestias y fue devorada por ellas, eso solo hizo que el diablo se enfureciera mas y dijo con una voz enfurecida y ofuscada largate de aquí no puedo retener un alma que fue salvada por un ser querido, no no me regreses necesito salvarla le dije no la conoci ni siquiera supe quien era, vaya entonces nunca lo supiste verdad pues ella era la hija que murio en ese parto se podria decir que era tu hermana, ahora largate te espera una vida libre jajaja, al regresar estaba aun sentado en la silla y al enfocar la vista vi a mi madre enfrente de mi tirada en el piso palida le habia dado un ataque cardiaco al quererla ayudar trate de levantarme de la silla y no pude trate de mover mis brazos y no pude incluso queria mover un dedo y tampoco podia, estaba verdaderamente angustiado dure 5 dias viendo a mi madre tirada en el piso hasta que alguien se asomo por la ventana y acudio en nuestra ayuda llevaba dias sin comer solo podia pensar que estaba en una pesadilla, los doctores dijeron que me habia dado una embolia por tanto trabajo y presion y que me gustaba estar en esta silla pues cuando alguien trataba de quitarme de la silla mi cuerpo solo se aferraba a la silla, los doctores no comprendian lo que pasaba, ellos solo decian no hay problema dejenlo en la silla tal vez le trae recuerdos, dejenlo ahí y no lo perturben desde entonces estoy ahí y si soy libre pues comprendi que la libertad es ser ajeno a placeres que te pueden hacer dependiente de ellos y al estar inmóvil pude comprenderlo, al paso de los años empece a mover la boca y empece a hablar y a tener mucha atención como la que tienen las personas como yo incapacitadas y acabe la carrera que estaba estudiando pero me incline por dar apoyo a personas como yo, creo que le debo mucho a mi madre por haberme permitido se una mala persona un tiempo asi el diablo no pudo llevarme y me di cuenta que entre mas cosas buenas empiece a hacer poco a poco me ire liberando de estas ataduras impuestas en esta silla, ahora comprendo lo que es ser libre es afrontar las cosas duras dominarlas y vivir con ellas como ya lo estoy haciendo, lastima que tuvieron que dar la vida mas bien el alma mi hermana y mi madre para que yo lo comprendiera que lo facil es una invitacion al mal y que por mas duro que sea el camino se que ese camino me conducira a la paz que apenas estoy valorando ahora tengo 84 años y tengo libre mi brazo y ya me pude deshacer de la silla, no la destrui solo la done a un museo no quiero mas problemas con ese ser, que si me arrepiento de lo que paso si si me arrepiento, que si ire al cielo o al infierno tampoco lo se, pero eso ya no importa ya mi vida se empezo a forjar en honor a esas dos mujeres y si merezco estar con el demonio no lo peleare y si debo ir al cielo para alla ire entonces lo unico que pediria es que si se me permite cambiaria mi alma si es que vale lo suficiente para cuando llegue la cambiaria por la de mi madre y la de mi hermana porque ellas esten ahí en el cielo, aunque no se si al Diablo o a Dios le atraiga un alma como la mia.

- Notas: Bueno aqui el primer capitulo, falta corregir unos detallitos pero espero pueda hacerlo en estos dias si tengo chanza y esperar que me pase el siguiente, bye.


End file.
